THE RIGHT GUY
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha is in troubles and there's just one person she can trust, one man that she knows always is there for here... Lionel   / Just one horrible shot about MIONEL pairing, as always   / Hope you enjoy it, and review if you wish


You're gonna hate me or think I'm crazy because I have I-don't-know-how-many opened stories and… here I am, with a new fic… again -.- But I really can't do anything to stop it… I've been two weeks trying to update Martha's Secret Diary, Family Reunion or Good Neighbors but I'm blocked… I just have half of a page written for MSD and I've not been able to write more… So, I came up with this idea (that I really hope to finish in just one part – this one part -) and I've not been able to resist writing and posting it… as always. Enjoy the plot and forgive me for not updating anything… It's not that I don't want to… it's just that I have a writer's block. I'll work on it, don't worry ;-)

* * *

**The right guy**

**.**

Martha was sitting down on the bathroom's floor of her apartment, with her back against the locked door, and holding her mobile phone on her hand while her remembers moved back to a couple of years ago…

"_So… are you ready to go?" he asked, standing a step in front of her._

"_I am" she answered raising her head a little to look at his eyes "I'm leaving on the morning"_

"_I know… That's why I came" he told "I… I won't be able to come tomorrow, so I wanted to do it now…" _

"_Oh..."_

"_I… I hate goodbyes…" he muttered._

"_Me too…" she said "but we'll keep on contact, won't we?" she wondered, trying to show out too much of the hope she had for his answer._

"_Of course we will…" and suddenly his hand caressed her face to take back to its place some hair in front of her eyes "Martha, I really hope things to be good for you in Washington… but if you ever need a hand from a friend, you know… that millionaire old friend in Metropolis… just make me a call, ok?" he grinned at her and she smiled._

"_I will"_

_

* * *

_

"Martha?" a man's voice took her back to the present "I need to use the toilet…"

She stood up and opened the door slowly "I'm sorry" she said hiding her phone from the man that crossed with her while coming inside.

"What were you doing in there for so long? I have to be in the office in a half an hour and I'm late"

"I'm sorry, I said"

"You're always sorry… like yesterday night…" he replied brushing his teeth quickly "See you later, darling" he added when he came out and leaving a kiss on her lips.

* * *

"_Lionel?" that familiar voice said from the other side of the phone._

"_Martha?" he made sure that his ears weren't betraying at him._

"_Hi" she said shyly with a very weak voice he didn't like._

"_Is everything alright?" he wondered, but she said nothing… a long silence followed his question "Martha, you still there?"_

"_Lionel, could you come here?" _

"_To Washington? Sure… I could arrange something to come in a couple days…"_

"_No, I mean now"_

"_Now?" he exclaimed._

"_Now… please" she repeated "I just… I need you"_

There was no need for more words, Lionel cancelled all his meetings of the day and took his jet to Washington DC. At midday he was standing in front of Martha's apartment door waiting for her to open with a big smile on his face that disappeared at the same moment she opened the door and he noticed the big bruise on the right side of her face.

"Oh my…!" he exclaimed taking his hand there but hesitating on touching it or not, what caused her to let a few tears come down "How…?" but then he noticed the suitcases next to the door "Ok… Where's the bastard?"

* * *

With a cup of tea on her hands, Martha looked at Lionel from the other side of the couch.

"When he hit me the first time I defend myself and asked him to leave, but he insisted that it wouldn't happen again… but it did… So I asked him to pack his things or I would do it myself…"

"What happened?" he asked, but she didn't answered, at least not with words… she looked at him while rolling her top up showing him a big bruise on the side of her back. "I'm gonna kill him… Martha… When was it?"

"He moved in a month ago… this happened two weeks ago… I didn't know what to do, I'm… I didn't want Clark to be involve on this and… oh, Lionel, I feel so foolish"

"It's alright" he said pulling her closer to him and embracing her "You're not a fool, Martha… you just trusted the wrong guy"

"He was nice with me…" she told resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know… you seemed so happy on your calls… that I could do nothing but feeling jealous"

"Jealous?" she wondered suddenly raising her head to look at him.

"Yes… because you'd found the happiness in a guy that wasn't me…"

At that right moment they listened to the door opening and Lionel noticed how Martha curled her body on the couch.

"Martha?" the voice of the fear asked from the corridor "Where are you? What does the luggage in the entrance mea-?" at that moment a tall blonde-haired man came into the sitting room meeting her girlfriend with and stranger. "Who is this guy?"

"You're not allowed to talk to her again" Lionel said standing up "Even to look at her. I'm here to kick your ass off from here, so better take your luggage and go away from my sight before I got really -" but he couldn't finish his sentence because the tall guy shut him up with his punch, making him fell unconscious onto the tea table.

"Lionel!" Martha cried out trying to help him, but the man grabbed her hair and made her stand up.

"What does this entire thing mean, bitch? I told you there was no way I was leaving you… I love you too much" he pushed her onto the couch again "I see I'll have to remember you tonight's lesson again…"

"No… please" she begged while he grabbed her arm, making her stand up again and walking out of the room.

"Let her go" Lionel's voice suddenly said. They turned around, he was holding his gun, his hand didn't even tremble and his finger was ready to shot "Let her go, I said!"

"Hey, man… there's no need for that toy" the blonde-guy let Martha go and stepped back.

"Take your luggage and run away" Lionel told while Martha came towards him "and don't you dare to ever come back because I'll be keeping an eye on you, alright? Go, I said!" and as he yelled the guy took his suitcases and left the apartment.

Martha break into tears on Lionel's chest after he'd closed the door, and Lionel just embraced her until she calmed down.

"You're bleeding" she said raising her look and finding a cut on his lips.

"It's ok, I'm fine… it's just a little cut" he said.

"Let me take care it…" she said, and standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips softly tasting his blood while it mixed with her saliva. "Does it feel better now?"

"Much better" he muttered not able to do or say anything else.

"Lionel… you've always been a good friend and… I'll never be able to thank you for always being there for me…"

"Just make sure to pick the right guy the next time"

"I'm sure I will" she said reaching his high once more to kiss his lips.

.

THE END^^

* * *

I hoped you've liked it… I just needed to write something… I didn't even thought on a name for the guy *lol* Kisses^^


End file.
